


sleepy dates

by beammeup94



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ongniel, ongniel fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beammeup94/pseuds/beammeup94
Summary: ongniel morning fluff





	sleepy dates

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing today- I hope you enjoy

 

seongwu wakes up to the darkness of their shared room.

 

he stands up to open the curtain, immediately squinting because blinding rays of the sun.

 

_i really hate those curtains._

 

as seongwu was about to go and brush his teeth, he feels a warm hand wrap around his wrist.

 

"hyung~ why are you up so early?" daniel croaks as he raises his head, with his eyes still closed, "sleep here with me. we have no schedules today anyway." he says, tugging seongwu's wrist, "daniel, i was just going to brush my teeth, you should too." seongwu says, "if i do will you stay here and cuddle with me?" daniel asks, opening one of his eyes, seongwu smiles, "fine." he responds.

 

he takes daniel by the hand and tugs on it.

 

they walk to the bathroom, with daniel still holding seongwu's hand.

 

seongwu picks up his toothbrush, and squirts out toothpaste on it, he does the same for daniel seeing as his eyes are still half closed.

 

"hyung~ please don't tell me you want to go out today, can't we just stay and watch tv or something?" daniel says, taking the toothbrush and stands behind seongwu as he rests his chin on seongwu's shoulder, seongwu just looks at him with a small smile, "please hyung~ it's better than going out" daniel says, pushing his body closer to seongwu's as he places his hand on the counter, "anything you want." seongwu says, giving daniel a smile.

 

they finish up brushing their teeth, and daniel drags seongwu to his bed.

 

they lay down, with daniel on the inner side of the bed, he faces seongwu, and wraps his arm around him, bringing him closer.

 

seongwu rests his head under daniel's chin. "i love you." daniel says, seongwu was taken aback with this, "why are you saying it so suddenly?" he says, "i just felt like it, and i know you've been stressed lately, so i thought it might make you feel better." daniel replies. 

"i love you too." seongwu responds, repositioning his head so that he is face to face with daniel. seongwu leans in, and presses his lips against daniel's, soon after daniel kisses him back. their kisses were like a practiced dance between the two. "you were right, this is a lot better than going out." seongwu says as he pulls away from daniel, "i told you so." daniel says, as he presses his lips to seongwu's once more.

 

needless to say, they had a great day.

 


End file.
